


【恩智】醋(🛴)

by QingYuan1832



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingYuan1832/pseuds/QingYuan1832
Kudos: 17





	【恩智】醋(🛴)

醋

“喂，宋伟恩，干嘛啦，能不能不要总是生气”  
宋伟恩背对着黄雋智，把被子紧紧裹在身上  
“你自己说十点钟会回来的”  
“忘记看时间了嘛”  
“我给你打电话你都不接”  
“看电影不方便接电话啊”  
“吼，你还和他去看电影了，我们都很久没一起看电影了”

“那他想去啊，我就陪他嘛，我也想看那场电影”  
黄雋智碰碰他的肩膀  
“不要生气了，只是很久没见的朋友嘛”  
宋伟恩抖了下肩膀闪开他的手

“喂，真的不理我哦”  
黄雋智把手伸进他的被子里，手指刚碰上他的腰，宋伟恩就敏感地抖了一下  
“真的不理我？那我去睡沙发好了，沙发好冷哦，明天一定要感冒了”

他作势要起来，被宋伟恩抓住手腕  
“诶，现在生气的是我诶”  
“所以我惩罚自己去睡沙发”  
“喂，好不容易我们都没有工作才能在一起睡的”  
“那你自己无理取闹啊”

宋伟恩抱住黄雋智的腰，把脸贴到他的后背上  
“那我就是不希望你和别人在一起待到这么晚嘛，我们也好久没在一起了啊”  
“好了，知道了啦”  
黄雋智转过身跨坐在宋伟恩身上，用鼻子蹭蹭他的鼻子  
“撒娇鬼”

宋伟恩一下咬住他的下嘴唇，轻轻吸允着  
手已经从家居服下摆伸进去，摸到了黄雋智的腰，再向上让手掌触到小小的凸起上，用手掌在上面打着圈  
黄雋智眯起眼睛，虽然他们已经做了很多次，但每次宋伟恩摸到自己的时候，他还是会觉得难耐

“不要摸了啦，又不会长大”  
宋伟恩凑近他的耳边，用嘴唇若即若离地碰着他的耳廓  
“我就喜欢这样的，小小的，好可爱”  
黄雋智虚握起拳头，敲了一下他的肩膀

宋伟恩的嘴唇在他身上点燃了火，所到之处都让黄雋智觉得好热  
他的唇边逸出难耐的呻吟，腰也不自觉地轻轻晃动着

“宝贝，你好性感”  
黄雋智的衣服已经都被剥离，淡黄色的灯光洒到他的身上，给他镀上了一层光  
空气变得粘稠而潮湿，加湿器里的水蒸气在蒸腾，里面的精油发出柚子的香气

“我真的好爱你”  
一用力便顶开了障碍，黄雋智深呼吸着接纳了他  
他的宝贝无论什么时候都这么圣洁，无论是在笑的时候还是做爱的时候  
只有自己，能让他露出这样的表情，带着欲望的，露骨的  
想到这里，宋伟恩又向前顶了顶，惹得黄雋智用指甲在他背上留下了红痕

黄雋智闭着双眼，用力呼吸着  
宋伟恩的攻势太过激烈，无论何时他都有些受不住。但他又爱这样强烈的感觉，这让他能清晰地感觉到宋伟恩在他身体里，控制着他的心跳和呼吸

他伸出胳膊搂住宋伟恩的脖颈，将他拉到自己面前  
宋伟恩轻碰着他的嘴唇，他知道黄雋智喜欢这样

到达高潮的时候，黄雋智会将胸膛挺起，身上已经覆了一层薄汗  
呼吸急促起来，脸上是情动的红  
“雋！”  
他们会交换一个吻，然后黄雋智能感受到身体里被射入一股暖流

“要去洗澡啦，不要黏我”  
黄雋智推推歪在自己肩膀上宋伟恩的头  
“等一下嘛，抱一下”  
他们刚开始做爱时，黄雋智会抽一支烟，后来宋伟恩不许，他就渐渐地戒了。因为宋伟恩会整个人抱在他身上，让他哪也去不了  
原来习惯是会被另一个习惯所代替的

“宋伟恩”  
“嗯？”  
“我好爱你”  
“我也爱你，最爱你”  
黄雋智想，他已经别无所求了。爱人就在自己身边，虽然他是个撒娇怪，但他总能带给自己满满的安全感，这是自己从未曾体验过的

他戳戳宋伟恩的脸  
“真的要去洗澡了”  
“好啦，知道啦…”


End file.
